clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Gang
The Goblin Gang card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). It spawns 5 single-target troops, 2 Spear Goblins and 3 Goblins. The deployment is always 3 Goblins in the front and 2 Spear Goblins behind. A Goblin Gang card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Spawning Goblins and Spear Goblins together would cost 3 1/3 Elixir, which is 1/3 Elixir more expensive than deploying them as one card. Using the Goblin Gang not only saves on Elixir, but also saves a card slot - the player can use another card. *However, using both Goblins and Spear Goblins as two cards in the same deck has the advantage of being able to be deployed separately, such that they cannot be countered all at once. *Because of their placement, the Goblins in front, which have more health, will tank for the Spear Goblins behind, creating a mini-push, though the Goblins actually deal much more damage than the Spear Goblins. *It can be risky to deploy the Goblin Gang on one lane, since The Log can take out the Goblin Gang for a positive Elixir trade. However, the Goblin Gang can be used to bait the opponent's Arrows or Log. *An Electro Wizard spawned on top of the Goblin Gang or a Valkyrie can make short work of this card and will be able to set up for a counter push. *This card can provide a decent distraction for enemy high damage single-targeting troops like the P.E.K.K.A. or Prince, giving time for you to finish these troops off. *The Goblin Gang can be used to surround and destroy non-360 degree splash units as they will not be able to kill all of the spawned Goblins and Spear Goblins at once. *An Ice Spirit can tank one or two hits and freeze a Crown Tower, potentially allowing the Goblin Gang to deal even more damage. *Using a Mirror and a Clone together on this card is a risky strategy unless the player is certain the opponent has no splash damage, but it has the potential to swarm or rush the enemy. *The Goblin Gang is decent at taking out tanks like the Giant due to their high damage per second, but are vulnerable to splash and spells. *The Goblin Gang can completely shut down a Goblin Barrel if timed properly. History *The Goblin Gang was released on 24/2/17. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin Gang's Spear Goblin count by 1 (to 2 from 3). This also changed the description to match the number of troops spawned. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update increased the Spear Goblins' hit speed to 1.1 sec (from 1.3 sec). *On 11/12/17, a Balance Update will decrease the Goblins damage by 6%. Trivia *It is the only card that spawns different troops at once, and also one of two cards to spawn exactly five troops, the other being Bats. *Even though the Goblin Gang only spawns five Goblins, the card image displays six. *It is one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblins, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut. *It is currently the last card to be released without a Special Event Challenge that allowed this card to be unlocked before its general release. de:Koboldgang es:Pandilla de duendes fr:Gang de gobelins it:Gang di goblin ru:Банда гоблинов